Los colores de tu rostro
by One Dark love
Summary: Este One-shot está dedicado a Nellyhatakk y realmente lo hice con todo mi corazoncito. Felicidades por ganarlo. Después de unos cuantos años de Weirdmageddon Dipper se encuentra atrapado en una de las situaciones más inesperadas con un ser al que nunca antes pensó volver a ver...menos después del tiempo transcurrido. (Billdip)


Lo prometido es deuda aunque esta venga con intereses... No tengo excusas, la verdad. Solo, dí lo mejor de mí y realmente espero que me haya sabido desempeñar en este mi primer One-Shot. Este está dedicado a la única personita que respondió a una pregunta que hice en el Fic "Over Again" hace ya tiempo...Y por fin! lo he terminado. Espero, con todo mi corazón, que te guste. Sin más.

Disfruten la lectura. ;)

* * *

Los colores de tu rostro

* * *

Dipper sabía de eso, estaba seguro que podía con ello, habían pasado ya cuatro años desde el suceso más grande dentro de su vida, uno que dejó huella e hizo mella en él y en su capacidad para entender mejor la cotidianeidad de las vidas del resto de sus compañeros de grupo: Weirdmageddon.

Y aun estando en el medio de un examen lo recordaba, no por placer propio, sino porque geometría tenía triángulos por todos lados y no era placer suyo, su mente divagaba por todos lados hasta detenerse en un único ser poseedor de una forma isósceles, Bill Cipher…

Él lo tenía, tenía la respuesta para el examen, pero no podía concentrar su cabeza en algo más que no fuese el picoteo insistente de una voz sobre su nuca y un aliento imaginario que le acariciaba las orejas.

-¿Piensas mucho en mí? –Susurró esa voz sardónica a su oído, soltando una contagiosa risita por lo bajo-

La piel se le erizó por completo, al igual que los vellos de su nuca. Había empezado ya hacía un año aproximadamente, recordaba perfectamente la primera vez, por poco se había orinado en sus pantalones al cruzar la puerta de su habitación y encontrar a un pequeño triángulo isósceles flotando sobre su cama, en una pose meditativa, su único ojo cerrado, quieto allí, como si le esperase.

Había saltado en su sitio y había gritado de pavor al verle abrir su único ojo y encontrar en él el momento repetitivo y terrorífico en que había sido _destruido_ en un pasado.

Pensó en ese momento que todo había terminado, que su familia sufriría la ira peligrosa de ese ser poligonal, pero jamás sucedió, no lo hizo, en su lugar se limitó a observarlo intensamente, seguidamente comenzó a desaparecer gradualmente, olvidando tras él la fulgurosa estela de color dorado.

De eso hacía un año ya, de alguna manera su presencia se había convertido en algo extrañamente cotidiano, demasiado para su placer: verle siempre significaba que él terminaría…avergonzado.

Decidió ignorar su pregunta, toqueteando la hoja en blanco con la punta del grafito de su lápiz, incapaz de saber que una ecuación como aquella era relativamente sencilla y que no le demoraría –en condiciones normales –más de dos minutos resolver.

-Pino –Susurró de nuevo la voz socarrona en medio de un tonito cantarín demasiado conocido-

Un toque fantasmal corrió por encima de su hombro, moviéndose inquieto y lento hacia su clavícula.

Su rostro se contorsionó en un rictus helado, sus ojos fijos sobre la hoja en blanco.

-Pino –De pronto el caliento fantasmal chocó contra su nuca en un murmullo que al parecer nadie más escuchaba-

Ignorarlo jamás servía, Cipher siempre encontraba el modo de obtener su atención, y siempre funcionaba, no del mejor modo, pero siempre lo conseguía, así que decidió volver la cabeza a él, preocupado de que alguien viese al demonio.

Cipher, hacía algo así de seis meses, había decidido que le parecía prudente jugar un poco con su forma física, y entre todo ello tomar la forma ficticia de un humano de cabellos rubios le había resultado atractivo, si por él fuera, diría que esa era su forma preferida, por supuesto, siempre después de la original.

-Ya vete, estoy en medio de un examen –Masculló entre dientes, procurando mantener la cabeza baja-

-¿Pino? ¿Dijiste algo? Es que no te escucho si hablas tan bajo…o ¿Debería estar más cerca? –Preguntó, con la mejilla recostada contra su cuello-

-No ahora –Se quejó en una mueca frustrada y temerosa de lo que sucedería-

Su mano se deslizó en ese característico toque helado sobre su hombro, trazando un camino en forma de pacitos con dos de sus dedos sobre su brazo, el mismo brazo que sostenía su lápiz.

-No es difícil, tú lo sabes –Susurró de nuevo contra su cuello-

-Ya cállate –Bufó en un gruñido bajo, detestaba cuando Bill hacía eso –¿Por qué en la escuela?

-Me aburría mucho –Un puchero apareció sobre su rostro de rasgos elegantes, mientras se movía para que el menor lo viese-

Dipper sabía que no iba a acabar bien. Ya demasiado acostumbrado a su presencia. Había veces en las que el rubio triangulito aparecía en los momentos menos oportunos, como en esa especial ocasión.

-Yo no juego contigo, ahora vete –Sugirió, repasando de forma innecesaria las respuestas ya escritas sobre su hoja de examen-

-Ponme atención, ese examen ni siquiera es difícil –Refunfuñó contra su mejilla, rozando la suave piel del moreno contra la suya-

-Y lo terminaría si te fueras –Renegó en voz baja-

Cipher recorría su piel cálida con la punta de sus ligeramente fríos dedos mientras curvaba los labios en una sonrisa pícara. La piel se le erizaba a Dipper.

-¡Pines! ¡Deja ya de hablar! –Escuchó de su malhumorada profesora-

-Lo siento –Respondió, enrojeciendo de vergüenza al ver las miradas completas de sus compañeros sobre él-

Una única carcajada resonó después de que todas las miradas dejasen de acosarlo, la única que le obligaba a volver la cabeza a él y fruncir las cejas en una mueca de coraje y las ganas de reírse también. Porque así era Cipher. Podía hacerle rabiar pero también deshacerse entre risas primero tímidas y luego carcajadas estruendosas.

-Mírate –Pidió el rubio, colocando la esbelta parte de arriba de su cuerpo sobre el pupitre en donde él tenía sus cosas –eres tan adorable cuando enrojeces –Una nueva risita se le escapó de los labios-

Pudo apreciar entonces su cuerpo translucido de una mejor manera, podía ver aun a través de él su hoja de examen, y eso era de una manera extraña escalofriante, después de todo, no acostumbraba a verlo así.

Pero supuso que el mantenerse invisible para el resto de las personas tenía que realizar cambios en su cuerpo.

Su ropaje consistía en un galante traje amarillo y negro que acentuaba la piel de su rostro y los ojos dorados que le acosaban divertidos.

Su rostro ligeramente coloreado, los labios llenos y de apariencia suave, era atractivo, con un cuerpo esbelto ligeramente más alto que el suyo con un porte agraciado y galante que le hacía parecer un joven hombre demasiado atractivo para su propio bien y es que ese aire de suficiencia que tenía siempre encima le hacía mucho más interesante.

-Ya cállate, me llamaron la atención por culpa tuya –Bajó la cabeza, haciendo que buscaba algo en su mochila para poder susurrar-

-¿Quién? ¿La humana? ¡No te preocupes, Pinito! Esa mujer es una vieja amargada –Se removió sobre el pupitre, quedando sentado sobre él, sus piernas en pose de loto –Solo está molesta por que su esposo no la toca –Le susurró como si de un secreto se tratase-

Los ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par, las orejas del castaño enrojecieron, eso no era algo que él quisiera saber y ni preguntar cómo era que el rubio demonio lo sabía, seguidamente una mueca de pánico cruzó su rostro, el pensamiento de su profesora siendo _atendida_ por su viejo y regordete marido era algo que sin duda traumatizaría toda su cabeza.

Su semblante se volvió pálido, carente de ese dulce sonrojo que deleitaba la vista, convirtiéndose en tintes tan pálidos que parecía papel.

Una risita socarrona se escuchó después de eso y al levantar la cabeza Dipper pudo encontrar cerca de su rostro, justo en frente, los ojos ambarinos del rubio y sus labios que sonreían ampliamente.

-¿No es curioso? –Preguntó, rozando con su aliento su piel-

Él no dijo nada, demasiado concentrado en delinear sus ojos e intentar anticipar sus movimientos.

-Que, cosas como esas, pongan de mal humor a alguien –Se relamió el labio superior, realizando medias lunas en sus ojos a modo de sonrisa –últimamente estás muy frustrado… ¿Verdad? –Preguntó, cerrando a medias sus párpados de pestañas grandes-

Era por los exámenes…

Se sintió congelarse cuando lo entendió… _mierda_ …

Las manos aparentemente delicadas del rubio corrían con tranquilidad su pecho, moviéndose a su placer por encima de sus hombros, como si le masajease, su tacto era espectral y un tanto frío, obligando a estremecerse más allá de los nervios.

-Bill –Reprochó en un murmullo, enderezándose por completo sobre su sitio-

-Sshh –Sus labios rozaron su oído –no te quejes…

A medida que mencionaba aquello sus manos aparentemente dóciles bajaban sin apuro y casi de manera perversa por su pecho, rozando sus abdominales y seguidamente su vientre bajo…

Para ese punto el castaño se sentía temblando, no de miedo –aunque probablemente debería temer que alguien supiera lo que estaba sucediendo –si no de una emoción de anticipo bastante insana y que no era normal; se sentía nervioso y ansioso.

 _Poco cuerdo._

Era como se sentía dejando que esas cosas sucedieran.

 _No era sano._

Hace más o menos tres meses que habían comenzado a…probar algunas cosas que llamaban la atención de ambos, era como un _tira y afloja_ que practicaban estando a solas y únicamente de vez en cuando, por mera curiosidad, como el experimento de dos niños pequeños –o tal vez no –y que al final no resultaba importante de comentar, era tan sencillo saberlo que ya era familiar verse envueltos en situaciones de la misma…índole.

Pero en ese instante únicamente podía escuchar el _tick tack_ del reloj sobre la pared y sentir las manos frías que corrían por su vientre bajo en un masaje lento y tortuoso mientras la voz socarrona susurraba perversidades a su oído.

Chilló de rabia.

Se mordisqueó ansiosamente los labios.

Apretó el lápiz entre sus dedos.

 _Oh…._

Enrojeció.

Su rostro completo se tiñó de un intenso rojo carmesí que acentuaba la piel y los grandes ojos castaños, la camisa rojo burdeos que llevaba pronto parecía desaparecer por su cuello ante el intenso color.

Y Cipher sonreía.

La sonrisa felina de quien obtiene lo que quiere, las manos pausadas colocadas pecaminosamente una sobre la otra encima de una abultada y ligeramente endurecida… _zona_. Su mentón descansaba sobre el hombro de Dipper, inclinado hacia él con los ojos brillantes y la filosa y perversa lengua tanteando sus propios dientes para contener la risita que quería soltar.

-Hola querido –Masculló con voz jactanciosa y los ojos puestos sobre el punto que se perdía entre sus manos –te extrañaba –Añadió en su susurro socarrón-

Dipper apretó los dientes con fuerza, y empuñó aún más fuerte su lápiz.

-Bill…cállate –Gruñó por lo bajo-

-Pino, es de muy mala educación interrumpir conversaciones ajenas –Le reprochó volviendo los ojos hacia él –y yo, querido niño, estoy ocupado hablando con…

El castaño se escandalizó y frunciendo el ceño le obligó a no terminar su frase.

-¡Joder! –Medio gritó el moreno-

-¡Pines! –Le reprochó la amargada profesora-

-Perdone…esto es…complicado –Se excusó con vergüenza, clavando la vista sobre el examen-

Y Cipher, como si no hubiera escuchado absolutamente nada reacomodó su rostro en el cueco de su cuello.

-Eso es justo lo que quiero –Susurró-

Sus palmas abiertas se presionaron ligeramente sobre ese preciado bultito caliente.

Dipper apretó los dedos de sus manos, ni siquiera prestó atención a las mal disimuladas carcajadas que resonaron.

Tragó pesado, su cuerpo reaccionaba tan bien a esas manos ligeramente frías, ese aliento y esa voz profunda y burlona. Reaccionaba demasiado bien para ser justo.

Y cuando estaba pensando en que reprobar ese examen no era tan grave la presión deliciosamente ejercida desapareció, con ese acto el rubio ofreció una mirada final, una risueña y los labios sonrientes y desapareció como humo delante de sus ojos.

Dipper abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo, sin embargo el semblante cambió de inmediato cuando escuchó la voz de su profesora.

-Lápices abajo. Terminó el examen –Sentenció con su voz amarga-

Parecía papel de tan pálido que se encontraba. ¡Había respondido únicamente la mitad del maldito examen! ¡¿Cómo iba con eso a pasar el curso?!

Y sin decir nada más la profesora les ordenó entregarle sus pruebas, reticente a hacerlo Dipper entregó su hoja casi en blanco y se dejó caer sobre su asiento, contra el respaldo, bufando de frustración y de vergüenza. Las mejillas sonrosadas de solo pensar en la semi-erección dentro de sus pantalones y lo apenado que iba a sentirse si alguien se daba cuenta de lo que tenía dentro de su ropa.

No quiso pensar en nada más que en lo mucho que iba a gritarle al rubio cuando se vieran de nuevo, esta vez estando un lugar mucho más tranquilo, donde pudiera tomarlo de las solapas del traje y estamparle los labios en la bonita boca para obligarlo a borra la sonrisa de sorna. Donde podía cubrirse el rostro ante la vergüenza, golpearle por no hacerle caso y…menciónese de paso, enterrar sus dedos entre los cabellos rubios.

.

.

.

Bill había aprendido a distinguir entre los colores comunes muchos, cientos de derivados, tenía la vista aguda y podía reconocer al menos cuatro tipos diferentes de rojo, cuatro más de rosa, seis de palidez y tres de violeta; porque cada uno de ellos quería decir algo al estar plasmados en el rostro de Dipper. _Oh sí_ … sus preferidos al estar a solas siempre eran los rojos, los que más le gustaba pintar en público eran los rosados, le tenía cierto recelo a la palidez y amaba profundamente los tonitos violetas que marcaba sobre la piel durazno.

 _Oh…_

Le encantaba.

No lo admitía para Dipper pero jamás pensaba con toque más venenoso que compartir esos deliciosos tonos de rojo con alguien más no era una opción. ¿Por qué pensarlo? ¡No había necesidad! Nadie debería ver el tercer tono de rojo, ese que teñía hasta las orejas cuando su sangre comenzaba a calentarse y coloreaba las mejillas completas.

Sabía que el moreno se sentiría molesto.

Pero a él ¡Le encantaba!

Su rostro se coloreaba del primer rosa obscuro….

-Bienvenido a casa, Pino –Le sonrió con ese aire pícaro y burlón-

Pero el castaño no dijo nada, ni siquiera le sonrió, en su lugar llegó hasta donde él y le tomó por los hombros, se paró de puntillas y estampó con fuerza sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso torpe.

Después de superar la sorpresa inicial el rubio formó una sonrisa larga: el rostro del castaño se teñía de ese precioso tercer tono de rosa, diciendo que estaba avergonzado pero que quería _algo_ de él.

Con cuidado deslizó sus manos hacia los brazos que le sostenían por lo hombros y le sujetó con ellas las muñecas.

Una pequeña carcajada fue sofocada contra los labios del castaño, y el cuarto tono de rosa comenzó.

Ofendido, el moreno se hizo hacia atrás para alejarse, sin embargo, la sonrisa del rubio estaba llena de una especie de sentimiento cálido. Su palma se abrió y descendió para colocarse sobre el cueco de la espalda baja del humano, su otra mano le tomó por la nuca y con lentitud se inclinó hacia a él; para ese momento el castaño ya tenía sus pies plantados en el piso y los brazos envueltos sobre los hombros del rubio.

-Reprobé por tu culpa –Murmuró, aturdido por los besos calientes –espero…yo espero…

Una risita sensual brotó de los labios contrarios.

-Voy a compensarlo…. –Como prueba de ello deslizó sus labios sobre la mandíbula y el mentón, y luego sobre el lóbulo de su oreja –¿Te gusta la idea…Pino?

Y el moreno solo pudo inclinar la espalda hacia atrás, queriendo que el otro le cubriera con su cuerpo mientras se estremecía de pies a cabeza con la voz profunda y sensual que susurraba a su oído.

No necesitó responder, y Cipher tampoco quiso que lo hiciera, pues fue suficiente para él escucharle suspirar, sentirle temblar y ver sus labios entreabiertos que esperaban por los suyos.

Él era tal vez demasiado egoísta, porque no quería que nadie viera esa timidez tibia que coloreaba el rostro rojizo del castaño, y lo peor de todo era que no le importaba un jodido bledo.

-Aún estoy…molesto –Suspiró, jadeando sobre los labios contrarios-

-No esperaría menos –Dijo solemne.

-Espero algo bueno….

-No hace falta que lo pidas –Sus labios tibio rozaron la piel sensible de su cuello.

Era ese su momento preferido, cuando temblaba contra él en una sensualidad caliente, cuando el castaño agitaba sus caderas de forma entorpecida y bravía contra él, causándole una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando se estremecía bajo el roce incipiente.

Le encantaba el calor que emanaba hirviente de su zona pélvica, que rozaba su delgado muslo cuando el castaño se acercaba demasiado a él. A veces detestaba la diferencia de estaturas, porque quería que sus vientres estuvieran tan juntos como fuera posible, sin embargo su entrepierna siempre rozaba contra el plano estómago del muchacho moreno.

-Pino –Suspiró a su oído, sus dedos apretando suavemente contra la espalda del más pequeño, empujándolo contra sí –quiero…ver cuánto puedes aguantar antes de correrte –Dos de sus dedos trazaron un camino descendente sobre su columna vertebral –apuesto a que te gustaría…

El castaño se estremeció de pies a cabeza, recostó su mejilla sobre el hombro del rubio, desde allí empezó a dejar besos húmedos a lo largo del cuello delgado y pálido que tenía expuesto por la camisa formal.

Era una costumbre que ambos habían tomado cuando comenzaron a hacer aquello: dar un motivo _"Válido por la experimentación"_ por el cuál debían hacerlo sin derecho a negativas. A Dipper le pareció perfectamente válido aquél motivo.

-Pensaba medirte el pulso mientras tú…. –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero no dejó de besar la unión justa del cuello y la cabeza de ese demonio atractivo.

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó sobre el semblante del rubio. Sus labios suaves recorrieron el mentón de curvas dulces del menor, sus dientes arañaron su cuello tierno, y succionaron suavemente la misma zona.

-No me molestaría si…realizamos un par de experimentos seguidos –Murmuró contra su garganta.

Cipher tenía que o bien agacharse para poder morder la piel de su cuello, o tomar al castaño contra sí y cargarle. Detestaba a veces su imponente estatura, aunque bien podría ser que el chico no era mayor aún.

-Tampoco a mí –Susurró, avergonzado y ansioso.

El rubio lo hizo caminar lentamente hasta que le sentó sobre la cama, lo miró fijamente, mantenido de pie. Se inclinó lentamente hacia él, exhalando aliento caliente contra el otro.

-Relájate –Dijo a su oído.

Su palma cálida se movió desde el pecho del moreno hasta posicionarse sobre ese abdomen suave, sus dedos hábiles se entrometieron debajo de las prendas, subiendo por lo largo de ese torso joven. Bajo su tacto el castaño suspiró.

Varias veces había comprobado cuan desesperantes podían ser esas caricias excitantes que calentaban cada poro de su piel pero no se quedaban más que lo justo y luego se retiraban para avasallar con su presencia imponente otro rincón de su ardiente piel.

Guardó silencio mientras la palma libre se dedicaba a explorar el interior de su muslo, subiendo y evadiendo su caliente entrepierna para cosquillear justo sobre su cadera.

-Siempre he querido saber cómo se ve tu rostro cuando estás atrapado en el éxtasis por tanto tiempo…

Dipper gimió en un susurro.

Un chasquido le hizo saber que la puerta de su habitación había sido bloqueada sin que el rubio se moviera.

Los dedos delgados se deshicieron del botón de sus pantalones mientras sus labios torturaban su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras los dientes de porcelana mordisqueaban y arañaban el hueco de su hombro y cuello.

Luego ambas manos presionaron suavemente su despierta hombría, pero no se movieron, solo presionaron, era cálido y delicioso. No pudo evitar mover sus caderas contra esa presión dulce.

-Shh…no te adelantes –Se río el rubio, retirando sus manos de allí.

Luego deslizó los pantaloncillos lentamente por sus piernas hasta que cayeron a sus tobillos, donde se atoraron por los zapatos.

Con paciencia el rubio le retiró los zapatos y luego observó al moreno muchacho, lo vio de espaldas a la cama, separando ligeramente las piernas, ardiendo en un rubor rosado que empapaba la piel de sus mejillas, su nariz y la punta de sus orejas.

Dipper le atrapó por el cuello de la camisa y tiró de la prenda hasta tenerle cerca, devorando sus labios desenfrenadamente mientras mordía ansioso el labio inferior y permitía al otro recorrerle completo con sus manos tibias.

Cipher estaba sonriendo en medio del sus acalorados besos: llevaban ya un tiempo haciendo aquello y parecía que nunca era suficiente para calmar las ansias, de ninguno de los dos; podía sentirlo cuando el menor se movía debajo de él, cuando sus propias manos temblaban tocando la superficie plana del vientre del otro.

Con movimientos entorpecidos por el deseo el castaño logró desabotonar la camisa del mayor, dejando al descubierto su precioso torso, era fuerte y al mismo tiempo esbelto, pálido como su rostro pero cómo le excitaba ver que a sus costados se asomaban un par de tatuajes.

-mmm…. –Gimió ansioso, mostrando sus labios entreabiertos.

-Calma –Susurró el otro burlón a su oído –¿Siempre eres tan apresurado? –Apresó en sus labios una de sus orejas, pasando su lengua por encima de esta –el que está experimentando soy yo

-Ahh –Arrancó un estremecimiento del castaño.

-El primer turno es mío –Añadió, saboreando la apetecible piel de su cuello.

El castaño parecía estar fuera de sí, eran los besos del rubio los que le empujaban a un estado de embriaguez, su lengua saboreando la propia eran un adictivo veneno que despertaba en él la más grande lujuria. Podía sentir sus caderas ondeando muy lentamente mientras eran obligadas a quedarse quietas cuando el rubio presionaba su palma sobre su vientre.

Las manos del castaño luchaban por llegar a los pantalones de Cipher, esperando poder retirarlos aun cuando no era él quien tenía el permiso de decidir cuánta ropa había entre ambos, estaba ansioso, deseoso, su piel clamaba y suplicaba tener al otro y su ardiente piel quemando la suya.

Con la punta de los dedos rozó el perfectamente plano vientre, comprobando que su temperatura corporal era más elevada de lo normal, era imposible, le encantó el calor sobrehumano de esa piel aperlada. Logró rozar sus pantalones oscuros pero antes de poder quitárselos como deseaba el otro le detuvo, tomando sus muñecas de nueva cuenta, le besó en los labios antes de soltarle, le vio levantarse, quedando de pie sobre la alfombra.

-Eres un tramposo –Susurró viéndole desde arriba –yo nunca toco nada cuando es turno tuyo –Se relamió los labios lentamente.

El castaño se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo una pequeña risa.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo –Dijo sin realmente sentirlo.

El rubio se posicionó sobre él, sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos. Lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de bajar hacia él y depositar un beso en su mandíbula.

-Una vez más y tendré que darte un castigo –Su voz parecía haber bajado su volumen, escapando de sus labios ondulante y profunda.

El moreno se mordió los labios, lo recorrió con la mirada y aunque los castigos de Cipher siempre eran tentadores optó por mejor quedarse quieto y seguir el itinerario. El rubio al ver que se quedaría quieto comenzó a repartir besos por sobre su cuello, paseando la lengua sobre su garganta.

De pronto comenzó a recargar su vientre contra el del moreno y gimió, fue un gemido contra el oído del moreno, uno que vibró y que fue caliente directo a su miembro.

Bill sabía exactamente qué puntos debía presionar para que la completa anatomía del castaño se erizara por completo, sabía que si gemía de esa forma elegante y perversa que tenía justo en su oído él iba a estremecerse y a excitarse; como Dipper sabía que si besaba el cuello largo y pálido del rubio en besos húmedos y mordidas suaves le iba a tener temblando contra él.

-Bill –Susurró en medio de un gemido.

Su espalda se arqueó cuando las manos pálidas se movieron sobre su pecho, rozando tentativamente un camino hacia abajo mientras la caliente erección del rubio se presionaba contra su muslo.

Luego un vaivén lento sobre su pierna, seguido de más dulces gemidos solo para él.

No había besos dulces o cándidos contra lis labios, solo mordidas feroces, roces calientes, dedos entrelazados que tiraban de los cabellos y gemidos pasionales.

Era pasión embravecida y sonrojos incontables, mejillas sonrosadas y humedad en los labios.

Cipher amaba los colores de su rostro, y con cada nuevo _Experimento_ podía darse cuenta de que había nuevos, y no se hartaba de descubrirlos.

No podía dejar de hacerlo, de besar y morder la piel joven debajo de su cuerpo, no era capaz…solo… ¿Para qué detenerse? Ese joven humano solo se retorcía de placer debajo de su cuerpo, ansioso, complacido…. Sus dientes presionaban con fuerza la piel y a él parecía simplemente no molestarle…Eso era algo que le ponía tan…feliz.

Gruñó y besó, deseoso de cada pequeño gemido que pudiera arrancar de esos labios delgados.

No imaginaba un día sin hacer eso, se había convertido en algo mágico y esencial para ambos, quizás…quizás demasiado básico. No lo supo, y tampoco le importó al ver esos colores vivos sobre las pupilas, sobre las mejillas, sobre sus rojos e hinchados labios…

* * *

Espero que te gustara, Me demoré un poco más de lo debido pero de verdad que no sabía cómo demonios no irme por las ramas (Como hago con los long-fics) Es la primera vez que hago un one-Shot.

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
